Naruto Namikaze
by Yugioash
Summary: After Kushina's and Minato's sacrifice, Naruto grows up as a hero's son. Now Naruto works hard as a shinobi with his family jutsus he learn, becoming the hero he's meant to be, surpassing his parents, and dreams to become Hokage.
1. Naruto's Chance

**Naruto Namikaze**

The third Hokage Sarutobi walked up to the bodies of Minato and Kushina.

"How can this happen?" Sarutobi asked himself, "What went wrong?"

Suddenly he heard crying and turned to an infant with blond hair, whiskers, and a seal on his belly.

Right away Sarutobi knew it was Minato's and Kushina's son and picked him up.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Sarutobi said, "From here on you'll be a hero of the leaf as your father wished."

…

12 years passed and most of the villagers did see Naruto as a hero's son, and those that saw him as a demon kept it quiet as Sarutobi made a law that no harm would be done to Naruto.

Sarutobi had ninjas escavate the remains of his parent's house our found some of the family jutsu scrolls.

Sarutobi let Naruto the Namikaze name and as Naruto got older he pass down his parent's jutsu scrolls.

However Sarutobi didn't tell Naruto that he was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tail Fox, or how Kushina was a Jinchuriki before him.

However Naruto grew up causing mischief and with pranks.

Now, Naruto was running around with a can of paint wearing a blue t-shirt under an orange sleeveless jacket and orange pants and goggles over his forehead.

Naruto was being chased by two Chuunins as Naruto painted the faces of the Hokage.

On Minato's face Naruto painted, 'My Dad' in Japanese.

"Get back here Naruto!" the chuunins shouted.

…

"Lord Hokage, it's an emergency!" one of the Chuunins told Sarutobi.

"Don't tell me, it's Naruto again?" Sarutobi asked.

"That's right, this time he painted all over the Hokage faces monument," the Chuunin said,

"_Here we go again,"_ Sarutobi thought.

…

Naruto manage to dodge the Chuunins by disguising himself to blend into the fence.

The Chuunins ran pass him unaware that Naruto had fool them.

Naruto pulled down the cloak as soon as he thought he was clear.

"Hahahaha, sure fooled them," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see a Chuunin with a tan skin, a scar on his nose, leaf headband over his forehead and a ponytail sticking up.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"No, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in class," Iruka said.

They headed back to the academy after Iruka tied Naruto up to force him to go.

"I'm at my wits end here Naruto, you're the son of the fourth Hokage, a hero of the leaf village, and yet you disgrace his memory by pulling pranks and defacing the Hokage Monument," Iruka said.

"Hmph," Naruto responded.

"Fine then, since you missed it, everyone will review the transformation jutsu including you!" Iruka responded.

"Uh!" Everyone responded.

Everyone lined up to use the transformation Jutsu.

"Alright here I go!" a girl with pink long hair with a red bow in her hair wearing a red dress with white circles said making the handsign, "Transform!"

The girl transformed perfectly into Iruka-sensei.

"Transform into me," Iruka said, "Good!"

The girl transform back to normal cheering.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said.

A boy wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, white pants, and black spike to the back hair came up.

Sasuke transformed into Iruka.

"Ah…good," Iruka said.

Sasuke transform back to normal and return to his seat.

"Next Naruto Namikaze," Iruka said.

"This is a total waist of time," the boy in a grey shirt and dark pants with his black hair tied up in a pineapple like ponytail said.

"We always pay for your mistakes Naruto," a girl with whitish blond long hair in a purple shirt and shirt responded.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said stepping up hearing it before.

In the line a girl in a light brown jacket blue jeans with short indigo hair was watching Naruto blushing, thinking, _"Good luck Naruto."_

"_I better save my new technique for another day,"_ Naruto thought making the handsign, "Transform!"

Naruto transformed into Iruka only with Naruto's whisker like birthmarks.

"Um…better than before…but still needs a little work Naruto," Iruka said as Naruto transform back to normal.

…

After school Naruto was stuck cleaning off the paint with Iruka watching him.

Naruto complained as he even had to clean his writing on the 4th Hokage's face.

"You're not going home until every drop of paint is scrubbed off," Iruka said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto responded mumbling, "Not like I have any other relatives waiting for me."

Iruka heard Naruto's comment and felt bad, as if knowing what Naruto is going through.

"Naruto, maybe when you're done, I'll treat you to some ramen," Iruka said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Then I'll get this done in no time."

…

After Naruto was finished they went to a small ramen stand.

"Naruto why did you paint the Hokage faces?" Iruka asked, "Being the son of a Hokage, you must…"

"It's because of the fact I'm a hokage's son," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Iruka responded.

"As far back as I remember, majority of the people in this village only sees me as son of a hero that save the leaf village," Naruto said, "I want to show everyone that I'm more than a Hokage's son, and when I do, one day I'll surpass my dad and become Hokage."

Iruka watch Naruto eating his Ramen.

"Um Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Is any form of clone jutsu would work to pass?" Naruto asked.

"Why you want to know that?" Iruka asked.

"I been working on this cool jutsu and it's a type of clone jutsu," Naruto explained.

"Well as long as it's a type of clone jutsu it can be allowed," Iruka said.

"Great then I got the test in the bag," Naruto said.

"That's only if the graduation test is on the clone jutsu," Iruka reminded Naruto.

"WHAT?" Naruto responded.

…

The next day was the day of the exam.

Naruto was waiting and hopping that the final exam was over the clone jutsu.

"We will start with the final exam, it'll be over the clone jutsu," Iruka said.

"_Yes,"_ Naruto thought.

…

After a while Naruto's name was called and Naruto went to the examine room.

Inside Iruka was standing infront of a set of headbands enough for all students.

Naruto made the series of handsigns.

"Wind style: Wind Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Wind surrounded Naruto and transfer to 2 space beside him and formed 2 clone.

"An elemental clone jutsu," Iruka said, "How did you master this?"

"Old man Hokage gave me a scroll last year that had this jutsu, I can make more but I thought 2 would be enough," Naruto said, "SO do I pass?"

"You pass alright Naruto," Iruka said handing out a headband.

Naruto took off his goggles and tied the headband on his forehead.

"_From this day on, things will be different,"_ Naruto thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Since I have 3 cannons for Zatch Bell, I thought to include a third Cannon for Naruto since I like both shows so much. and this one maybe based off anime, but Unlike my other cannon Naruto's Different Life, not all of the extra episodes will be after Sasuke left. There will be a few of them before Sasuke leaves to build up the rivalry.


	2. Grandson of the Third Hokage

**Grandson of the Third Hokage**

Naruto got his official picture for his profile taken and was meeting Sarutobi about it.

Naruto had his goggles instead of his headband.

Sarutobi look at a picture of Naruto wearing his headband showing two v signs with both of his hands.

"What do you think, pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked.

"It'll have to do," Sarutobi said, "Where's your headband?"

"Oh, I decided not to wear it until orientation," Naruto explained.

A small boy with yellow shirt scarf helmet over his hair was watching them.

"Naruto, I'm glad you decided to change your habbits, but when I gave you your family scrolls I hoped that you use them as wisely as your father, the 4th Hokage," Sarutobi said.

"And I have, I didn't use them for pranks," Naruto explained.

"That maybe so, but you still show little understanding the honor you have," Sarutobi said, "The headband you don't want to ruined, shows that you're now on your own path as a ninja that your parents wanted for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto responded.

The boy outside took out a shurikan ready to attack.

He opened the door on Naruto and Sarutobi.

"Old man, I challenge you," the boy shouted coming at Sarutobi.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I'm going to defeat you and become the 5th Hokage!" the kid shouted.

He tripped on his scarf and fell on the floor.

"Uh…" Naruto responded.

The boy started crying on the ground in pain.

"_My grandson, another headache,"_ Sarutobi thought.

A man in a indigo body suite and a headband that tied over his head and sunglasses came in.

"Something tripped me," the boy said getting up.

"Are you okay honorable grandson?" the man asked, "And by the way there's nothing for you to trip on, it's pretty flat."

"_Who is this kid?"_ Naruto thought as the kid and the man turned to him.

"_It's him, the Nine-tail fox's Jinchuriki,"_ the man thought, _"He maybe the only son of the 4__th__ Hokage, but all he does is disgrace his name."_

"Alright," the kid said walking up to Naruto pointing, "You're the one who tripped me aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, you trip over your own scarf," Naruto responded grabbing the kid by the scarf.

"Hey you, take your hands off him right now!" the man responded, "He's the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage."

"The third Hokage's grandson?" Naruto responded thinking.

"_That stop him, just like all the rest,"_ the kid thought and said, "What's the matter tough guy afraid to hit the grandson of the Third Hokage."

Naruto hit the kid and let go causing the kid to fall on the ground.

"So what if you're the 3rd Hokage's grandson, I'm the only son of the 4th Hokage," Naruto said, "I'm going home to train."

"You are the honorable grandson, of the 3rd Hokage, you can't let that riffraff draw you into a fight. That boy has disgraced his name in ways you don't need to get involved with," the man said as soon as the kid got up, "As an elite ninja I'm always right, and I know more and can take you to your goal."

The man turned away from the kid.

"I can take you to the next level without any trouble but you must always stay beside me," the man said and turned to see the kid was gone, "Where did he go?"

"I think he went after Naruto, but I have no clue where," Sarutobi said.

"He went after him, this isn't good!" the man shouted running out.

"_My grandson is persistence, but I have to agree that him hanging around Naruto might equal trouble,"_ Sarutobi thought.

…

Naruto was heading home with the kid tailing him.

Naruto stopped and turned around to see the kid trying to disguise himself as a rock but didn't hide his feet.

Naruto decided to continue walking as the kid continued to fallow.

Naruto stopped annoyed.

"I know you're fallowing me," Naruto said turning around to see the kid was trying to disguise himself as part of a fence but the drape had the lines going side to side instead of up and down, and the kid's head and hands was poking from the top, "That's so obvious, it's pathetic."

"Saw through my disguise huh? You must be the 4th Hokage's son," the kid said coming out of his drape and walked up to Naruto, "Alright, I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer."

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I want you to teach me a move that will take down my grandfather," the kid said.

"This is a joke right?" Naruto asked.

"No, I need a new trainer, please boss?" The kid asked.

"Huh? Boss?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, because you're the boss," the kid said.

"Alright," Naruto responded, "By the way my name is Naruto."

"Mine is Konohamaru," Konohamaru responded, "Can you teach me the flying thundergod jutsu?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The flying thundergod jutsu, it's one of the 4th best jutsus isn't it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah well…I haven't quiet mastered that jutsu," Naruto said, _"That must be in the scrolls old man Hokage still wouldn't let me read."_

"Okay then there must be other jutsus," Konohamaru said.

"Well there is one, the wind clone jutsu," Naruto said.

"Teach it to me!" Konohamaru said.

"Whoa, hold on, that's to far advance for you," Naruto said, "Why you want me for a trainer anyways?"

"Well it's just my trainer is actually a secretly pervert," Konohamaru explained, "I can't work with him to get stronger."

"Well I guess I have one jutsu I can teach you," Naruto said, "It's a type of transformation that I created."

"I'll take it," Konohamaru responded.

…

They walked through the streets of the village.

"Before you can master this jutsu you must be able to control your chakra," Naruto explained, "It takes hard work and guts to master chakra for jutsus."

"Okay so what first," Konohamaru said.

"Show me you transformation," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Konohamaru responded, "Who should I transform into."

Naruto saw a girl shopping.

"Transform into her first," Naruto said.

"Alright," Konohamaru said making the handsign, "Transform!"

Konohamaru transform into a chubby version of the girl.

"How about it?" Konohamaru said.

"You need a lot of work," Naruto said.

"That's for sure," the woman said from behind Naruto, "Next time try to make me look cuter."

"That's weird," Konohamaru said.

…

After a few more practice they went to the forest.

"I guess there is some perks of being related to a Hokage," Naruto said.

"Right," Konohamaru responded.

"Okay first watch me!" Naruto responded and made the handsign, "Transform!"

Naruto transform into a female version of himself with a bikini set.

Naruto transform back to normal.

"Now I want you to transform into a female version of yourself," Naruto said, "Just like I showed you."

"Right," Konohamaru said and made the handsign, "Transform!"

Konohamaru transform into a female chubby version of himself.

"Konohamaru I don't think that would work," Naruto said as Konohamaru transform back to normal, "Try get it skinnier."

Konohamaru tried a few more times until he got it.

…

Meanwhile the sensei known as Ebisu was looking for Konohamaru.

…

Naruto and Konohamaru stopped to get something to drink.

"Listen I don't think this jutsu would work on your grandfather, but it might on your sensei," Naruto said, "But if you want to be Hokage, you got to try more."

Ebisu was walking up to them and over heard their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.

"Being Hokage isn't about defeating the one before you, it means working hard to become the top ninja you can be," Naruto said, "I'm considered as Hero's son, because my parents died stopping the Nine-tail fox, and that's only because they worked hard to get as strong as they were."

Ebisu smiled hearing Naruto's words.

"Even though I don't like being considered as a hero's son, deep down I'm proud of being who I am, and I'll work up to my parent's expectation from here on," Naruto said.

"I think I get it," Konohamaru said.

"Good," Naruto said.

"Boss, I decided I'm going to work on my own to become Hokage," Konohamaru said, "And there are no short cuts, are there?"

"Nope just hard work," Naruto said.

"Thanks boss," Konohamaru said.

'No problem Konohamaru," Naruto said as they shook on it.

…

"_Maybe Naruto isn't too bad after all,"_ Ebisu thought.


	3. Squad 7 and the Bell Test

**Squad 7 and the Bell Test**

The next day Naruto was in an apartment given to him by Sarutobi since his family house was destroyed.

Most of his family scrolls were locked up somewhere out of Naruto's reach and Sarutobi had a key too.

Naruto woke up and stretch.

Naruto walked over the calendar and saw it was the day of his orientation.

Naruto prepared some instant ramen and milk for breakfast.

After breakfast Naruto got dressed for the day.

Naruto tied on his headband proudly and turned to a photo of his parents.

"Mom dad, I know I cause so much trouble with my pranks, but from now on I'll make you proud," Naruto said.

…

Naruto made it to the academy and took his seat across from Sasuke.

Sasuke had his headband tied around his forehead.

"Well well you graduated Naruto," the boy with a pineapple style hair tied said.

"That's right Shikamaru, I'm a ninja," Naruto said.

Shikamaru had his headband pinned to his shirt.

The indigo hair girl was watching Naruto.

Her headband was tied around her neck.

"_Naruto,"_ she thought.

Just then the Pink hair and whitish blond hair girls ran in.

The pink hair girl had her ninja headband tied ontop of her head where her bow was at before.

The whitish blond hair girl had her ninja headband tied around her waist.

They started arguing over who won.

The pink hair girl gasps and ran over toward Naruto.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto responded to the girl.

"Move over!" Sakura said shoving Naruto out of the way and face Sasuke, "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to her saying nothing.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Sakura asked until the white-blond hair girl bud in and other girls soon fallow.

"_I'm so happy I don't have a fan club,"_ Naruto thought as he manage to get away from having one by pulling pranks and acting like an idiot.

…

At the Hokage's tower most of the Jonin selected to be instructors gather.

Most were paying attention to Sasuke who was the last of his clan.

However the silver hair Jonin with a headband covering one of his eyes and a mask covering most of his face was looking at Naruto.

"_Sensei's only son, Naruto Namikaze,"_ the jonin thought.

…

Eventually everyone sit down and Sakura sat between Naruto and Sasuke.

Iruka came in and started the orientation.

"As of today, you're all ninjas, you'll be facing difficult journeys and hardships, but that's nothing. You're now Genin, first level ninjas," Iruka explained, "You'll be group into three man squads and will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

Everyone was surprise by the explanation.

"_I don't care who I am with,"_ Naruto thought.

"We balance a team based on their strengths and abilities," Iruka explained, "I will now announce the squads."

Naruto waited for his name as Iruka gone through the names.

"Squad 7: Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said.

"_I'll be with Naruto,"_ the indigo hair girl known as Hinata thought.

"Squad 8 Sakura Haruno…" Iruka said.

"Huh," Sakura responded.

"Kiba Inuzuka…" Iruka said.

A boy with grey hooded jacket with the hood over his brown hair, with red triangles on his cheeks, a headband tied around his forehead, and a puppy name Akamaru on his head look up.

"…and Shino Aburame," Iruka said.

A boy in a light blue jacket that cover half of his face as well, dark hair, a head band tied around his forehead, and sunglasses over his eyes look up.

"How did Hinata got on his squad," The white-blond hair girl said.

"I don't get you Ino, what do you see in a guy like him, what so special?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't you get it?" Ino asked.

"No I don't get it, because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru explained.

"You're so full of yourself, jealously is a bad thing, I hate to be on your squad," Ino responded.

"Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…" Iruka read.

"Huh?" Ino responded.

"Didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?" Shikamaru joked.

"And Choji Akamichi," Iruka finished.

Choji was a chubby kid with brown hair, green jacket over a yellow shirt, wearing a scarf and had his head band tied around his forehead with a cloth going over his hair and tied in the back as well.

"_Not food boy too,"_ Ino thought.

"Those are all the squads," Iruka said, "You'll meet your sensei after lunch.

…

At lunch Naruto was eating a sandwhich he made.

"_So I'm with Sasuke,"_ Naruto thought, _"Well it could be worst."_

"Um Naruto," Someone said.

Naruto turned to Hinata standing there with her lunch.

"Oh hey Hinata," Naruto greeted, "What do you want?"

"We-well I was thinking, si-since we're on the same squad, maybe w-we can enjoy lunch together," Hinata said.

"Sure," Naruto said.

Hinata joined Naruto for lunch.

…

After lunch most of the Jonins picked up their squads except for squad 7.

Hours passed and Naruto look outside.

"Why is it our sensei is the one late," Naruto said, "All the other squads were picked up."

Naruto grabbed a chair and an eraser and move them toward the door.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Hinata responded.

Naruto got on the chair and slide the door open a little and place the eraser between the door and the frame.

"There, that's what he gets for being late," Naruto responded, "Surprise!"

"Our teacher is a Jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke is right Naruto," Hinata responded.

Just then the silver hair Jonin opened the door and the eraser fell and hit his head.

"I got him, he totally fell for it," Naruto laughed.

"_He actually fell for that trick? Is he really a Jonin,"_ Sasuke thought.

The Jonin picked up the eraser and look at it.

"My first impression of this group…" the jonin said, "You're a bunch of idiots."

Hinata Naruto and Sasuke were down hearing that.

…

They went to the roof of the academy.

"Why don't you introduced yourselves, one at a time," the Jonin responded.

"What are we suppose to say?" Hinata asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," the Jonin said.

"Why don't you start off and give us an idea," Naruto said.

"Me…I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that," Kakashi said, "Dreams for the future…never really thought of it. As for hobbies…I have lots of hobbies."

"That was useless, all he told us was his name," Naruto responded.

"Okay your turn," Kakashi said, "You on the right, you first."

"Believe it, my name is Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, especially ramen from the Ichiraku shop. I also like studying my family scrolls. I don't like the 3 minute wait to eat ramen, or only being seen as a hero's son all because my dad is the 4th Hokage. My hobbies are trying out different types of ramen, pulling pranks, and learning my family jutsus," Naruto said, "And my goal for the future, is to surpass my dad, become Hokage, and show everyone that I'm more than Hokage's son."

"_He has grown up in an interesting way,"_ Kakashi thought and said, "You on the left, you're next."

"My na-name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like pressing flowers, and someone in my class. I don't like those that mistreat others to make themselves feel better. My hobby is pressing flowers and a little training," Hinata said, "My goal for the future is to get stronger so my abilities be recognize by my father and someone else."

"_To go through so much, I can see why Kurenai wanted me to help Hinata get stronger,"_ Kakashi thought and said, "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and don't like particularly anything," Sasuke said, "What I have is not a dream, because I'll make a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"_Just as I thought,"_ Kakashi thought.

"_That makes me worry,"_ Naruto thought.

"Good you each are unique and have your own ideas," Kakashi said, "We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"A mission the four of us will do together," Kakashi said.

"What, what, what, what, what?" Naruto asked.

"A survival exercise," Kakashi responded.

"Survival exercise?" Naruto responded.

"But sensei, we did that in the academy," Hinata responded.

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi said.

"So…uh…what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

"If I told you, you won't like it," Kakashi said.

"Tell us," Naruto responded.

"Alright, out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be accepted as Genin, the other 18 will be send back to the academy," Kakashi explained, "In other words this is a make it or break it test, and the chance of failing is at least 67 percent."

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke were shocked.

"See, I told you, you won't like it," Kakashi told them.

"That's crazy, we worked hard to get here, what was the point of the other test anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that, that was to select candidates that might have a chance of becoming Genin, or not," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"That's how it is, I decide whether or not you pass or failed. Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. Bring your ninja gear," Kakashi said, "Oh yeah, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll get sick, that's all."

"_I'm not going to be weeded out, I made a promise that I'll make my parents proud of me,"_ Naruto thought.

"_I can't afford to be send back at the academy,"_ Hinata thought.

Sasuke acted calm but was affected by what Kakashi told them.

…

The next day at 5, Naruto Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the training grounds.

They waited 6 hours before Kakashi finally arrived.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked.

"You're late!" Naruto responded.

"Well a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said, "Well, let's get started."

Kakashi walked over to three stomps and put an alarm clock on it.

"It's set for noon," Kakashi said and took out two bells, "Your assignment is simple, get these bells from me. If you can't get them by noon, you'll be tied to the post and watch while I'll eat my lunch, while you go without lunch."

"_So that's why he told us to skip breakfast,"_ Sasuke thought.

"But there's three of us, and only two bells," Hinata said.

"Yes, that way those that grabbed the bells would eat lunch with me, the one that didn't get the bell will be send back to the academy," Kakashi explained, "Then again all three of you could flunk out. You can use any weapons including Shurikan. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't get the bells."

"But those weapons are dangerous," Hinata responded.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge an eraser," Naruto laughed.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, easily to ignore safely," Kakashi told Naruto, "When I tell you to start, you may begin."

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke set themselves.

"And GO!" Kakashi said.

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke jumped off.

…

Few minutes passed as Kakashi waited.

"Ninja must be able to conceal their movements and effectively," Kakashi said looking around, "At least they understand that much."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" someone shouted.

Kakashi turned to Naruto standing there.

"You and me right now!" Naruto responded.

"Strait out heads on fighting, not something your father would do," Kakashi said, "You seem to act like your mother."

"What do you know about my parents?" Naruto asked.

"You really don't know about your parents history," Kakashi said, "If you did, you would recognize my name."

"So what I don't recognize your name, I'm going to take your bell," Naruto responded jumping down and ran at Kakashi.

Kakashi reached for his pouch causing Naruto to stop.

"Battle techniques number one: Taijutsu," Kakashi said.

"_Taijutsu, that's hand to hand combat, so why is he reaching for a weapon?"_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi pulled out a book from his pouch.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"What are you waiting for, make your move?" Kakashi asked.

"But…why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked back.

"What else, to know what happens next," Kakashi responded, "Don't worry, if your battle style is anything like your mother's, this shouldn't take long."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted going for a punch.

Kakashi blocked it with his hand and Naruto turned for a kick.

Kakashi blocked all of Naruto's attack.

"Now you're mine!" Naruto said going for another punch.

However Kakashi got behind Naruto without him knowing.

"Never let your opponents behind you," Kakashi said with a tiger handsign.

"Naruto, get out of there!" Hinata shouted.

"Leaf village secret finger jutsu: Thousand years of death!" Kakashi said going for a poke on Naruto's butt.

Naruto jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.

Naruto landed on the ground and made the handsigns.

"Wind Style!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Kakashi responded.

"Wind Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex surrounded Naruto and form 10 wind clones.

"_A wind style jutsu, when have Naruto master that?"_ Sasuke thought.

"_Way to go Naruto,"_ Hinata thought.

"_So it's true, Naruto mastered an elemental clone jutsu,"_ Kakashi thought, _"But he still doesn't stand a chance."_

Just then a wind clone grabs Kakashi from behind.

"I got you from behind," the clone said.

The clones grabbed Kakashi as Naruto came at Kakashi for a punch.

However Kakashi substitute himself with a wind clone causing Naruto to hit it.

The clone disperse into wind hitting Naruto and the other clones causing the clones to disperse.

"Dang it, a replacement jutsu!" Naruto complained.

"_This guy is a real Jonin,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_We can't fight him alone,"_ Hinata thought.

"Think before you use jutsu, or an enemy will use it against you," Kakashi told Naruto, "A ninja must see through deception."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto responded, "I get it."

"Just so you know, I knew your parents because I was your father's student," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"And I knew you were predictable because you attack first just like your mother did as a Genin, or so they say," Kakashi said, "If you want to surpass your father, you need to use your head and stop attacking first."

…

Sasuke noticed an opportunity to attack and threw a series of Shurikans and Kunais.

The weapons hit Kakashi directly but he turned into a log as a replacement jutsu.

Sasuke started moving out of there as his hiding spot was revealed

…

"_We can't fight him alone but maybe we can fight him together,"_ Hinata thought.

Just then a swirl of leaves surrounded her.

Hinata look around confuse as she was in the opening.

"_Calm down,"_ Hinata thought.

She activated her Byakugan and saw through the illusion.

Hinata made the handsign and focus her chakra.

"Release!" Hinata responded.

Things turned back to normal as Hinata was back where she was originally.

…

"Battle techniques number 2: Genjutsu, the illusion jutsu," Kakashi said, "Kurenai wasn't kidding."

…_Flashback..._

Iruka Kurenai and Kakashi had stayed for the team arrangements.

Kurenai was the jonin with a white and red suite with a headband tied around her forehead, with black long hair and red eyes.

"I decided to switch Hinata and Sakura on teams," Sarutobi said.

"Why? Hinata's skills makes her good for tracking?" Iruka asked.

"True, but Hinata is the only one who isn't a Sasuke fangirl, and is the only girl Naruto didn't scare off with his behavior," Sarutobi said, "Not to mention with Sakura being a Genjutsu type it might help Shino and Kiba."

"I don't see any problem," Kakashi said.

"Yes, I think it might benefit," Kurenai said.

"Good then it's settle," Sarutobi said, "Then you can go!"

Kurenai and Kakashi headed outside but Kurenai stopped Kakashi.

"Kakashi I want to ask you a favor since you're taking in Hinata," Kurenai said.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure you heard what happened between Hinata and Hiashi," Kurenai said.

"I heard rumors of Hiashi disowning Hinata from being next in line of head of the Hyuuga Clan," Kakashi said.

"The rumors are true. The problem is that Hinata has so much potential, but Hiashi's techniques hasn't fully unleashed it," Kurenai said.

"So you want me to unleash her potential and make her stronger," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Kurenai said, "I know you'll be busy with Naruto and Sasuke but…"

"I'll teach her what I can," Kakashi said.

"Thanks," Kurenai responded.

…_End of Flashback…_

"One is left," Kakashi said.

"And I'm not like Hinata and Naruto," someone said.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke who was standing there.

"Say that after you get the bell from me," Kakashi said.

Kakashi jumped down and walk up to Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out and threw Shurikans from his pouch.

Kakashi dodge the attacks.

Sasuke threw a kunai at a rope and cut it.

Weapons came at Kakashi but he dodge them.

Sasuke came from behind and went for a kick.

Kakashi blocked the kick.

Sasuke went for a punch but Kakashi blocked it with his other hand.

Sasuke went for another kick but Kakashi blocked it with his arm.

Sasuke use his free hand to try to grab the bell.

Kakashi jumped back pushing off Sasuke causing him to only touch the bell.

…

Naruto was about to go for the lunch.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"I wasn't going to steal the lunch boxes," Naruto said turning to Hinata, "Oh Hinata, it's you."

"Naruto I need yours and Sasuke's help to get the bell," Hinata said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well…um…if the three of us work together we might get the bells," Hinata explained.

"But only 2 of us will only pass," Naruto said.

"Yes, but," Hinata responded.

"Sorry Hinata, but this test is a risk I can't take chance of," Naruto said, "Now to go after Kakashi."

"Bu-But Naruto!" Hinata responded as Naruto ran off, "Now what?"

...

Kakashi faced Sasuke after the attacks.

"Well you are different from the others, I'll grant you that," Kakashi said.

Sasuke made a series of handsigns and stopped at the tiger hand sign.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ Sasuke shouted in his head taking a deep breath.

"_Sasuke can use elemental jutsus too,"_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke blew out between his two fingers flames at Kakashi.

When Sasuke finish and the flames disappeared Kakashi was gone.

"_Where did he go?"_ Sasuke thought looking around.

"How about bellow you?" someone said.

A hand came out from underground grabbing Sasuke and pulling him underground except for his head as Kakashi jumped out.

"Earth Style: Head hunter jutsu," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke tried to move but found himself buried.

"Can't move? That was Ninjutsu, the third battle shinobi skill," Kakashi explained, "You have talent, and you're right, you are different from the others, but different isn't always better."

Hinata came to see Sasuke was already trapped.

"Hello Hinata," Kakashi greeted, "No luck with Naruto I see."

Naruto arrived just as the alarm went off.

…

Naruto Sasuke and Hinata were at the post as their stomachs growled.

"Uh, oh, stomachs are growling, that's not a good sign," Kakashi responded, "Oh by the way, I decided the results of this test."

"Huh?" Naruto Hinata and Sasuke responded.

"Only one of you is going back to the academy," Kakashi said.

Sasuke Naruto and Hinata were shock by Kakashi's response.

"Hinata, you'll have to go back to the academy," Kakashi said, "Naruto Sasuke…"

Hinata look down depressed.

Naruto and Sasuke look at him hopping for good news.

"You two will be dropped from the ninja program, pernamently," Kakashi finished.

Naruto Sasuke and Hinata were shocked by his response.

"Drop us from the program, that means Sasuke and I will never be ninja," Naruto said.

"But sensei, I didn't fight you, why do I stay in the program?" Hinata asked.

"Because Hinata, you were the only one who pulled yourself together to consider teamwork, the point of this whole test!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke went for an attack but Kakashi tackled him into the ground and sit on his back.

"Teamwork is what it means to be a ninja," Kakashi said.

"Then the reason you were apologizing to me was…" Hinata responded.

"Because you're the only one to think of using teamwork instead of going off on your own," Kakashi said, "If I was allowed I would of passed only you, but I can't. So the best I can do is send you back to the academy where you can try again next year with a new team. You may not seem like it Hinata, but you got potential of a true shinobi."

"_Thank you sensei,"_ Hinata thought.

"Naruto, Hinata gave you the opportunity to work with her, yet you denied her and went off to fight alone again, and Sasuke, you thought the others were so beneath you, you just thought they would get in your way." Kakashi explained, "Missions are done in squads, and when one ninja put himself above the others, it can lead to failed missions and death."

Kakashi got off Sasuke and walked over to the stone memorial behind the stomps.

"Did you look at this stone, the names in-graved in it?" Kakashi asked, "They're all ninjas that are considered as heroes in our village. They're ninjas who were killed in battle." Kakashi explained, "This is a memorial stone, names of those who died fighting the Nine-tail Fox, and during the great war."

"Including…" Naruto said looking down.

"Yes Naruto, including your parents, as well as close friends of mine," Kakashi explained.

Hinata and Sasuke look at Naruto who was depressed.

"Alright, I'll give you one more chance, but this time it'll be a whole lot harder. You'll have 3 hours to get," Kakashi said, "Each lunch now to build up strength, except for you Naruto."

"What?" Naruto responded.

"You tried to sneak off eating lunch while I was fighting Sasuke, if Hinata didn't stop you, you would have been tied to that post," Kakashi said, "Anyone who feeds him will be disqualified and immediately fails."

Naruto glared at Kakashi angry.

"I make the rules you fallow them, get it?" Kakashi said.

They nodded and Kakashi started walking off.

Sasuke and Hinata started eating their lunch.

Naruto sat behind the stomp to try and not think about the food, but his stomach was growling loud enough where Hinata and Sasuke heard it.

Hinata stopped feeling bad for Naruto.

Sasuke noticed this and sighed.

Sasuke walked around the post toward Naruto.

"Here," Sasuke said handing Naruto his bento box.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Sasuke what about Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"We can't fight at full strength if Naruto is starving for half of the time," Sasuke said.

Hinata look at her lunch.

"Here Naruto," Hinata said handing Naruto hers.

"Hinata you two?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded blushing.

Naruto took it and started eating.

There was a huge explosion from where Kakashi was hiding.

"YOU…" Kakashi shouted scaring them, "Passed."

"What?" Naruto responded.

"You passed," Kakashi repeated.

"How did we pass?" Hinata asked.

"You were the first squad to ever exceeded, others did exactly what I told them and fell for every trap," Kakashi said, "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum. That's true, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum."

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke smiled as they finally understood.

"The excercize is over, squad 7 has passed. We'll start our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi told them, "Let's go home."

They headed back to the leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I thought of adding Hinata to squad 7 and have her understand teamwork. The flashback was a bonus to make up most of the time.


	4. Protect the Bridge Builder

**Protect the Bridge Builder**

Weeks passed since squad 7 passed the Bell Test, and they had been doing D-Rank Missions, which been chores, catching stray animals, and other thing the citizens of the leaf couldn't do themselves.

Now squad 7 been sent to find and captured a pet cat that ran away from home for the feudal lord's wife.

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke had communicators to contact Kakashi as they tailed the cat to the forest.

"Sasuke: I'm at point B," Sasuke reported.

"Hinata: I'm at point C," Hinata reported.

"Naruto: I'm at point A," Naruto reported.

The tabby cat they were after ran off.

"The target has move!" Kakashi said, "Fallow it!"

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke chased after the cat.

The cat finally stopped they stopped behind 3 sets of trees.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked over the communicator.

"5 meters, I'm ready, just give the signal," Naruto reported back.

"I'm ready too," Sasuke responded.

"I'm re-ready too," Hinata responded.

"Okay…" Kakashi said, "NOW!"

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke jumped after the cat.

Naruto was the first to catch it.

"I got it!" Naruto said.

Just then the cat started scratching Naruto trying to break free from his grip.

"Can you verified the ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID," Sasuke said.

"Right, Lost cat Tora captured mission accomplished," Kakashi said.

"Can't we have a better mission than this? I hate cats!" Naruto responded.

…

The feudal lord's wife was a chubby woman wearing rich robes and she hugged Tora to death after they returned it.

"Stupid cat, he deserves being squashed," Naruto laughed.

"_No wander he ran away,"_ Hinata thought.

"Now then, for squad 7's next mission, we have multiple task," Sarutobi said, "Huh…among them, babysitting the chief councelor's 3 year old, helping his wife with the shopping, picking the potatoes…"

"NO!" Naruto shouted, "I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting, not this kind of stuff."

"_He got a point,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_Naruto,"_ Hinata thought.

"_I knew this is coming,"_ Kakashi thought.

Iruka was there as it was summer vacation and no classes going on.

"How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience!" Iruka shouted, "Like everyone else you start with simple missions to developed your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, "Babysitting isn't a real mission! It's just a stupid…"

Kakashi hit Naruto before he could continued.

"Would you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi said.

"Ow," Naruto responded from the hit.

"It seems you don't understand the task you were given," Sarutobi said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Listen, many kind of request come to our village everyday, from babysitting to assassination. These request are recorded and ranked S, A, B, C, and D rank mission, just as a ninja is ranked here Hokage, Jonin, Chuunin, and Genin, and the ranks of the missions is divided amongst the ranks of a ninja. If the mission is successful we're given pay, for our village and for the mission," Sarutobi said, "Since you are brand new Genin, you start off with D-Rank missions just as your parents have Naruto, and when your skills are developed enough, even as a Genin, you can be given a C-Rank mission."

Sarutobi noticed that Naruto wasn't paying attention as he was talking about Ramen.

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted.

"Oh sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"Listen I get it, my parents started with D-Rank Missions, but I'm not the prankster I use to be," Naruto said, "I want a real mission, right now."

"_I'm going to hear about this later,"_ Kakashi thought rubbing his head.

Sarutobi and Iruka smiled and chuckled at Naruto's response.

"So Naruto wants to prove that he's no longer the prankster he use to be," Sarutobi responded, "So be it."

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"So you are so determine, I'll give you a C-Rank mission," Sarutobi explained, "You'll be body guards on a mission."

"Really? Yes!" Naruto responded, "Who are we guarding?"

"Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now," Sarutobi answered, "Bring in our guest!"

The sliding door opened and an old man wearing worn clothes and hat with a bottle of Sake in his hands came in.

"What the, it's just a bunch of kids," The man said and took a drink of his Sake, "And you the short one with the idiotic look on your face. Am I supposed to really believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto look around and found the old man was referring to him.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto shouted but Kakashi stopped him.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that can change the world," Tazuna said, "And I expect you to get me there safely, even if that means costing your life."

…

After packing up Naruto Hinata Sasuke Kakashi and Tazuna were at the gates of the leaf village ready to leave.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "This is my first time outside the leaf village. I'm so excited!"

"Hey? Am I suppose to believe that this runt is suppose to protect me?" Tazuna responded, "He's a joke."

"He's with me, and I'm a Jonin, so you don't have to worry," Kakashi responded.

Naruto was ticked off by Tazuna's response.

"Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't make fun of me. Remember my name; I'm Naruto Namikaze, only son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze," Naruto said.

"The 4th Hokage's son, you don't seem like someone who is the son of someone so powerful," Tazuna said.

"I am his son, and one day I'll surpass my dad, and become the Hokage," Naruto said, "And when I do I'll be recognize for my own abilities including you!"

"You can try all you want, but at the end I'll see you as nothing but a joke," Tazuna responded.

"I'll show you!" Naruto responded going after Tazuna but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, we're suppose to protect the client," Kakashi responded.

Two rogue ninjas with a mask claws cloaks, and a headband with a 4 different lines in a square like alignment.

…

Squad 7 walked through the grassy lands to the ocean that leads to a series of islands known as the Land of Waves where Tazuna lived at.

"Um Tazuna," Hinata said.

"Yeah?" Tazuna responded.

"Your home country, the Land of Waves, does it have any ninjas there?" Hinata asked.

"No, there isn't any in the Land of Waves," Kakashi answered.

"Oh," Hinata responded.

"But there are other villages with ninjas," Kakashi explained, "There are hidden villages each unique in their own way."

Naruto listen to Kakashi interested.

"To the people of this continent the existence of Shinobies means military strength, and that's how they protect themselves, and maintain power with other countries, and the ninja villages have no government, and govern themselves. While the country like the Land of Waves has the protection from the sea," Kakashi explained, "There are multiple hidden villages around this continent, but there are 5 nations with 5 village, one in each, that succeed over the others, the 5 great nations other known as. There's the Hidden Leaf Village of the Land of Fire, the Hidden Mist Village of the Land of Water, the Hidden Stone Village of the Land of Earth, the Hidden Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning, and the Hidden Sand Village in the Land of Wind. Each village is given the right to be led by the strongest of the ninjas that is given the title Kage, which means Shadow. There's Hokage of the Leaf Village, Mizukage of the Mist Village, Tsuchikage of the Stone Village, Raikage of the Cloud Village, and Kazekage of the Sand Village."

"_I can believe my dad was that great, but old man 3__rd__ Hokage doesn't seem that great,"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, I hope you weren't thinking anything bad about the 3rd Hokage," Kakashi said.

"Uh, no sir," Naruto responded.

"Well anyways, there are no ninja attacks during a C-Rank mission," Kakashi said, "But we do need to keep an eye out for bandits and that."

"Right," Hinata responded.

Tazuna look down as if he had a secret, and Sasuke noticed it.

…

They continued to the Land of Waves.

They passed by a single puddle unnoticed by them but Kakashi.

When they walk passed it a few feet, the rogue ninjas came out of the puddle.

With chains attaching their claws the rogue ninjas jumped at Kakashi and restrain him with their chain.

"Now!" one of them said as the pulled until they ripped Kakashi into pieces with the chain.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

The rogue ninjas moved behind Naruto causing him to freeze.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"Now it's your turn," the rogue ninjas said and set their chains to restrain Naruto.

Sasuke took out a kunai and Shurikan from his coaster and threw the Shurikan.

The shurikan hit the chain and pinned it into a nearby tree.

Sasuke threw a kunai right at the hole of the shurikan.

The kunai went through the hole and lock the shurikan into the tree.

"I can't move," one of the rogue ninjas said trying to break free.

Sasuke landed on the rogue ninja's arms.

Sasuke grab their arms and kick both of them at the same time.

The rogue ninjas broke free from the chain.

One went after Naruto while the other one went after Tazuna and Hinata.

"Stay behind me!" Hinata said jumping in front of Tazuna and activated her Byakugan.

Sasuke was about to respond when Kakashi came out of no where and stopped the rogue ninja that was attacking Naruto leaving Naruto with a scratch from the ninja's claw.

Then Kakashi disappeared and reappeared infront of Hinata and stopped the other one.

"Ah!" Naruto responded looking to see Kakashi had saved him.

"Hi," Kakashi responded.

"_Kakashi-sensei,"_ Hinata thought.

"_Show off,"_ Sasuke thought.

"But Kakashi was…" Naruto said turning to the piles that was a pile of wood, "Kakashi-sensei used a replacement jutsu."

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Kakashi said, "I just didn't think you'll freeze up like that."

"_They saved me after all,"_ Tazuna thought with a sigh.

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth," Kakashi said, "You two Hinata."

"_How can I froze up, Sasuke had to protect me,"_ Naruto thought.

"Hey," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"You're not hurt are you?" Sasuke asked, "Scaredy Cat."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said getting ready to attack.

"Naruto!" Kakashi responded.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Stand still, these ninjas have poison in their claws," Kakashi said, "We need to take it out of you quickly."

"Uh," Naruto responded looking at his scratch.

"The poison is in your blood, you have to open the wound and removed it, otherwise don't move or you'll spread it," Kakashi explained, "By the way Tazuna…"

"Yeah," Tazuna responded.

"We need to talk," Kakashi said.

…

Kakashi tied up the rogue ninjas up to a tree.

"They're Chuunin from the hidden mist village, their specialty is relentless attack. They keep attacking no matter what is the case," Kakashi explained.

"How did you know of our ambush?" one of them asked.

"A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn't rain for weeks," Kakashi explained.

"In that case, why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could of taken them out quickly, but then I haven't learn anything. I wanted to see who they were after and what are they after," Kakashi explained looking at Tazuna.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"I wanted to know if they're after us, ninja attacking ninja, or after you, the master bridge builder," Kakashi explained, "When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from thieves and bandits. You didn't say there were ninjas after you, hunting you down. If we knew this, the mission will be a B-Rank Mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination, and protect you while you finish your bridge. If we knew we were going to be attack by enemy ninjas, we would of staff differently, and charge for the cost of a B-rank mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're Genin, this is too advance for our level of training. We should go back, and I think we should treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible," Hinata explained, "Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

Kakashi look at Naruto who was once again looking at his wound.

"Huh?" Naruto responded turning to Kakashi.

"Naruto's hand could become a problem," Kakashi said, "I guess we should go back to the village."

Naruto didn't like the idea one bit.

Naruto took out a Kunai from his pouch and dug it into the wound of his hand causing blood to spread out along with the poison.

"This isn't fair," Naruto responded, "I worked so hard to get here studying my family's jutsus. So why can't I do anything right."

"Naruto," Hinata responded.

"I made a promise that I would no longer joke around, and work hard in my ninja training so I can make my parents proud, and to show everyone in the village that I'm more than a hero's son," Naruto explained removing the Kunai, "And now I make another promise to you Tazuna. I will no longer run away or freeze up on you, I'll protect you with this Kunai."

"Naruto…uh…that's great that you removed the poison, but if you loose anymore blood, you'll die," Kakashi responded.

Naruto started panicking at the thought.

"You should stop the bleeding now," Kakashi said.

"Ah, Kakashi help me, I don't want to die," Naruto responded.

"_Oh Naruto,"_ Hinata thought.

"Show me your hand," Kakashi said.

Naruto gave Kakashi his wounded hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto's wound already started healing.

"_The wound is already healed, just like Kushina,"_ Kakashi thought.

"Ah Kakashi," Naruto responded.

"Huh?" Kakashi responded.

"Is everything alright? I mean you have a serious look on your face," Naruto asked.

"Uh, right, don't worry," Kakashi said bandaging up Naruto's hand so Naruto wouldn't know about his healing ability, _"I wander if both of their healing abilities is somehow connected to the Nine-tail Fox."_

…

Meanwhile a rogue mist Jonin with no shirt but straps over his chest for his huge sword, pants, bandages covering his mouth and half of his face found out about the rogue Chuunins he send has failed and decided to go after Tazuna himself for his employer.


	5. AN: Rewritten

**Author's Note**

I know I said I'll update as soon as I Finish but I decided to redo the who story and include archs for Naruto's time in the Academy. It'll be a separate story from this one and I'm changing the title to 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'.

Once I get to through the chapters of this story, I'll use the same chapters I use in this story in the rewritten one so the work on those won't go to waste, then I'll delete 'Naruto Namikaze'


End file.
